Above the Evil
by Ilovecsimiami1121
Summary: Derek and Addison have a deep, dark secret that they have never told ANYONE before! What if Addison had gotten pregnant in MED school by none other than Derek Shepherd. What happened to the baby? Will they re-unite nineteen years later? In this story, Derek and Addison are still married but struggling. Summary sucks! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

There was one mirror in the house I lived in.

It was hidden behind a panel in the hallway upstairs. The owners of the house only allowed me to stand in front of it for a couple of minutes each day to do my hair or to apply my make-up. I would have to pull up a stool and stand on top of it to reach the mirror. Sometimes, when they weren't home or they weren't looking, I would sneak a peak in the mirror—not for the sake of vanity, but, instead out of curiosity. A lot changes in one person during the long while that isn't spent looking in the mirror. In my reflection, I could see red hair, a narrow face, big round eyes and a little nose.

I still looked like a little girl.

Even though I had just turned nineteen.

"Today is the day." six-year-old Nicole says as she turns around the corner of the hallway and approaches me. "You nervous?"

I stare into my own eyes for a minute through the mirror. You see, I was a foster child and I tutored the other children who lived in the home with me. I was what you could call a child prodigy. I didn't exactly have a problem learning in school, actually, far from that. I graduated high school at the age of twelve and went to college to become a board certified OB/GYN who specialized in Maternal/Fetal medicine and medical genetics at the age of fifteen.

"No." I say. "I'm not nervous."

Today was the day that I went down to the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital to meet with the Chief of Surgery there, today was the day that I started as the head of Neonatal surgery. The last time that I had visited that hospital was for my job interview, but, between when I had my interview and now there had been a switch of Chief's. The Chief that I had my interview with stepped down, so, today I was going to go meet the new Chief and start my job. I was wearing a pair of black pinstripe dress pants with a pink blouse which showed just enough cleavage, but, not too much that I had to worry about my top when I had to bend over.

"Can you make me pancakes?" Nicole asked.

I laughed and replied; "For sure."

I kissed her head before sliding the panel over the mirror. Nicole was a cute little girl with big brown eyes and brown curly hair, I felt kind of like the children's mother living in this house. The people who ran the home, if they were ever home home, were either drunk or high and incapable of running the household and taking care of the children who lived here. So, I did. We walked together into the kitchen where I made breakfast for her and the other five children living there. It didn't take long to make them breakfast; I glanced at the clock to read seven forty five. I quickly said my goodbyes and exited the house, closing the door behind me before hopping on the bus that would take me to the hospital.

Personally, I hated the bus.

It stunk of exhaust and smoke, plus, every time it hit a patch of uneven ground it would jostle me from side to side even though I gripped the railings to keep myself still. It was about a twenty minute bus ride until the bus stopped in front of the hospital and I get up, scooting past a bunch of people and exiting the bus. The hospital was fairly big and there were crowds of doctors and nurses walking in and out.

_Alright, you can do this. _I pep-talked myself as I stood outside of the big automatic doors which lead directly into the lobby of the hospital. I hadn't ever done this sort of thing before, and, being a child prodigy who graduated at a very young age and went to college extremely early. Being scared wasn't my kind of thing; I wasn't scared in high school.

I wasn't going to be scared now.

I entered the hospital and went straight to the front desk to find that nobody was there. I looked around to see if there was anybody who could help me, I didn't want to bother anybody who I didn't have to. I knew that almost everybody who worked here had somebody to attend to. That is when I spotted a group of doctors standing by the nurse's station.

"Um, excuse me?" I said as I approached them.

"Go away." One of the men told me, "We're busy."

_Rude._ I thought to myself as I turned around and started making my way down the hallway. If nobody would help me, then I would just have to find him myself. I walked down the straight hallway for a minute before taking a left at the junction of the two hallways and then took a right when I could and took some stairs down to a different hallway before walking past a bunch of vending machines. I was about to turn around when I saw a group of doctors sitting on the stretchers that were placed against the walls.

"Addison?" A male voice came and I looked up to see one of the doctors walking towards me.

"Um...No, m-my name is Ava." I corrected him.

The black haired woman laughed at him as she and the brown haired woman got up and walked over here while the woman said; "Nice going, evil spawn!"

"I'm Meredith Grey; this is Christina Yang and Alex Karev." Meredith introduced herself as her and Alex stuck their hands out for me to shake before Meredith continued; "That woman over there is Izzie Stevens and the guy playing in the wheelchair is George O'Malley. And, sorry about what happened before. It's just; you look a lot like someone who works here and it's kind of crazy."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you." Christina blew me off, "Listen, this area is for Attendings and Residents _only_."

"Actually, I'm just looking for the Chief of Surgery." I explained, "I am supposed to pick up my lab coat, pager and ID tag. I am the new head of Neonatal surgery."

They were all silent for a minute; it was almost like I had rendered them speechless until; "George!" Christina yelled, "Bring the woman to the Chief of surgery! Move, move, move!"

"I'm not your slave, Christina!" George said as he scurried out of the wheelchair and walked over to me; "Right this way, miss."

"And yet you do what she says, O'Malley!" Alex teased him as he walked beside me up the steps. We had a nice talk as he lead the way to the Chief's office about simple things, work, his family, etc. We reached the elevators and he told me what to do. Go to the fifth floor and once I exit the elevator, I take an immediate right and go through the double doors at the end of the hall. Go across the bridge and the Chief's office will be on my right once I reach the end of it.

I did exactly what he told me to do.

I was walking across the bridge, when I found a stain on my shirt. Cursing under my breath as I tried to wipe it off, I accidentally bumped into someone knocking them over, sending their papers flying in different directions.

"Oh my god." I said nervously as I helped them pick the papers up. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." A woman's voice came, once the papers were picked up and I handed them to her I looked up at her face so see something at I was totally not expecting…She looked exactly like me. The same hair, same eyes, mouth, nose, face.

Everything.

"Oh shit." She said under her breath as she clutched the folder of papers tightly to her chest and ran away.

Mom?


	2. Chapter 2: Ava Marie

**Authors Note: Alright. I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters. Enjoy!**

"Oh shit." Were the only words that I was able to form as the young girl looked up at me and into my eyes; her hair was red and curly. Like me and Derek's put together. She had my green eyes and Derek's smile along with a mix of both our noses.

Ava?

I quickly grabbed the file from her and clutched it close to my chest before quickly walking away. _Don't look back at her again...stay calm..._I repeated over and over again in my head._ It's most likely not who you think it is. Don't let it get the best of you._

Despite the constant chattering of the hospital, I walked through the busy halls looking for Derek, passing Meredith in the process. Derek and I both knew that our marriage was struggling, but I absolutely hated with a passion how whenever Meredith saw me, she shot daggers with her eyes. Meredith was fighting for Derek and if she thought that I was going to give up without a fight after twelve years of marriage.

Well...

She _clearly_ didn't know Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd.

I _always_ won.

I continued to walk down the hall; making a left, then going straight for a while before taking a right. My brain filtered the busy hallways, like it was going grid by grid. I was only looking for one person and I didn't have the time to talk to anybody else.

"Doctor Montgomery!" A female's voice tuned in, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Do you have a minute?"

"Um...N-No. Sorry Doctor Karev." I said as I pushed passed him knowing that my voice sounded even more nervous than I had wanted it to. And I silently prayed that he didn't question it. In the corner of my eye, I could see Miranda and Callie talking about something before Callie pushed herself off of the wall and started to approach me.

I ran.

I had to run.

I needed to find Derek right away.

A small smile came across my face as I spotted him down the hall, exiting a patient's room. I got butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him; he had that sort of affect on me and I have always loved it. But, I didn't have the kind of time to play the love-stricken-soon-to-be-ex-wife.

"Run." I said as I grabbed his arm, making him run alongside me.

"_Addison?"_

"Run, run, run!"

We ran down the hallway for a long while, trying to get as far away from her as I could possibly get until I stopped and pulled him into one of the conference room, shutting the door behind me. I pressed my back to the wall, feeling the coolness of it seeping through my lab coat onto my back. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and just curl up on the floor and cry.

"WHAT THE HELL, ADDISON? I HAVE A MAJOR SURGERY RIGHT NOW THAT I NEED TO SCRUB IN FOR! YOU CAN"T JUST PULL ME AWAY FROM PATIENTS THAT NEED TO BE OPERATED ON IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!" He yelled at me, I snapped my head up and looked at him while trying to get my breathing back to normal to calm my heart.

"THEN PUT THE SHADOW SEPHERD ON IT!...I mean Jim. THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT!...Okay, well...Not really. BUT STILL!" I yelled back at him.

"OKAY! WELL, IM HERE! SO, TALK!"

"It's baby girl, Der." I told him as I gave in and let tears flow down my face as the memories came flooding back to me. Memories that I had tried so hard to forget, because it would break my heart every time I saw a girl her age, "She is here."

_I was in the labour and delivery room with Derek by my side, holding my hand all the way through the delivery. We were both in MED school, me studying to be a board certified OB/GYN who didn't know what she wanted to specialize in underneath all of that. And Derek, my boyfriend, he was studying to be a Neurosurgeon. _

"_Okay, one more push Miss Montgomery." The nurse said before I gave one more. I was expecting my heart to jump and a smile come across both of our faces when I heard the first cry of my baby girl. Our baby girl that Derek and I had made together, but no, it was actually quite far from that; "Would you like to hold your baby girl?" _

"_No." I replied in a whisper. _

_My heart broke when I heard that cry because we made a hard decision involving our baby not to long ago, she was the most beautiful child in the whole world and neither of us wanted to do it. I watched as they weighed her and clothed her before wrapping her in a blanket and putting a pink hat on her head. It made me so angry when I watched the adoptive parents come in and cry when they held my baby. I wanted to yell at them and tell them that the adoption was off. That they should put MY baby girl down. But, I didn't because I knew that my parents were highly respected in the political world and that it wouldn't go over well for a 'Montgomery' to have a child before they were married, let alone still in university. _

_Plus, we didn't have what it took, or the money to raise a child. _

_It was a mutual decision between the two of us to put her up for adoption and it was a very hard decision that we made, but, we thought that what we were doing what was best for her. _

"I doubt that it is her, Adds." He replied, pulling me into a hug. "It has been nineteen years, what is the chance that she had the idea to search here for her parents?"

I leaned into him, taking in his body heat and inhaling his scent. I was about to say something when the door opened and we immediately pulled apart.

"Hey, Chief."

We turned to see Callie standing there with a confused look on her face, she continued; "There is someone here who is looking for you?"

"Oh." I replied as I quickly wiped my eyes and made sure that my mascara didn't run before walking towards her; "Where is she?"

"In your office."

"Thank-you." I said as I exited the conference room as me and Derek walked out of the room at the same time and went opposite ways. I took the elevator up to the fifth floor and walked across the bridge to my office to see here sitting there, waiting for me. No words were exchanged besides a simple "Thank you" from her as I handed her the things she needed and sent her on her way.

It was quick and harmless, like ripping off a band aid.

No anesthesia needed.

Although, I knew that a very painful and awkward conversation was yet to happen between us three. Damn it! Why did these things always happen to me?

**Authors Note: Okay! What did you think? Please review! It would make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

**Authors Note: Don't own Grey's or Addek! Enjoy!**

It was about halfway through the day and I didn't know what to do about the situation that was at hand here, our daughter was working in the same hospital that we were and he didn't believe me! If we were divorced already, I wouldn't have bothered him about what was going on. But, we were still _married_ and it was _his_ daughter. I was sitting in the cafeteria when Derek walked in, I watched him as he stood in the line-up, grabbing some food as he went down the line and then went and sat down with Mark and the two others at his table; Lexi and Callie.

I was quite enjoying the fact that I was sitting alone until she came and sat down beside me; "Hey Chief. I was thinking that I never really got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Ava, although, you probably know that considering you are my mother. Right?"

I slowly shut the book that I was reading before putting down and turning towards Derek's table, I don't really know what kind of look I had given them; but the moment I looked over there, Callie and Derek both scrambled out of their seats, grabbing their tray's of food in the process and walked over to our table. I watched Derek as he hesitated, his eyes shifting back and forth between me and Ava before Callie motioned for him to have a seat and he sat down beside me.

"You guys don't mind if we join you?"

"No. Not at all, Doctor...?" Her voice trailed off, waiting for Callie to answer her.

"Torres." She replied, sticking her hand out which Ava gladly shook.

"See Derek, this is _her_." I whispered to him.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was here." He whispered back at me. Ava started to laugh and looked to both of us before saying; "Come on, mom, dad. Really? I know you guys are my parents. It's not exactly a coincidence that the Chief and I look exactly alike."

"Whoa!" Callie said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Torres out! Chief, we are going to have ourselves a little talk tonight."

"Hi, Ava." I stared, "I'm Addison and this is my husband Derek."

"I know who you are." She replied with a smile.

"Ava, listen...How did you find us?" Derek asked, and, I was a little relieved that he asked that question so I wouldn't have to. But, the response that we were going to receive worried me a little, considering; I didn't know the answer to it.

"It wasn't purposely." She started. "I—uh—graduated high school young and I had a passion for Science, so, I went to MED school and I am the second board certified Neonatal surgeon besides you. I was going to go into Neurosurgery, but, I needed to be eighteen at the time to be accepted."

"And you just happened to get a job at the hospital we worked at?" He asked.

"It was just coincidence. I searched you guy's up on the internet and it said that you both worked in New York." She paused. "I didn't know you had moved. A-Are you mad at me?"

"No, Ava. We are not mad at you." I pitched in. "It's just that, we didn't think that we would see you again. And what about your parents? They must be worried about you; do they know you are in Seattle?"

"Parents? Hah." She scoffed, looking down at her plate; a million questions must have filled that young woman's mind as we sat there, all three of us just playing with our food without actually eating it. "I'm in a girls home stationed in Seattle, we don't often see the owners of the house and if they are home...Well...They are either drunk or passed out on the couch high."

"A girls home?" I blurted out.

"Yeah. A girls home, and like hell you didn't know. You did give me up after all."

That was the last straw, I wasn't going to yell or scream in the middle of the cafeteria. I got up from the table with tears threatening to fall as I exited the cafeteria, not bothering to clean up my trash. I ran down the hallway with tears streaming down my face as I ran. I managed to make it to a storage closet; I managed to open the door and shut it behind me before I fell onto my knees crying. I didn't want to give her up, I never wanted to, and Derek knew that.

He knew how much it hurt, being reminded of that every day that she worked here. The tears didn't stop falling even when there was a knock at the door and a voice came; "Addison?"

It belonged to Callie.

I reached up and unlocked the door before returning to my curled up position on the floor.

"Addie," She sighed. "What's wrong? Derek paged me to look for you after you ran out of the cafeteria."

"I-I-I..." I cut my sentence off as tears began to fall again. I watched her through my blurry eyes as she shut the door behind her and sat down beside me, taking my limp body into her arms as I cried with her rocking me side to side trying to calm me down.

"Addison, you need to breathe." She said as the tears stopped, but, now my breathing was so off pattern that I was almost to the point of hyperventilating. "Deep breath in, and out."

I did as instructed.

"Talk to me. What happened in there, and who is that person?"

"She's my daughter." I said in almost a whisper, she looked at me like a deer in headlights and I continued. "Derek and I were in MED school at the time, we had been dating for about three months when we got drunk one evening. I woke up in the morning in his bed, naked, with him beside me. Turned out, I got pregnant that night." I paused to catch my breath before continuing. "Listen, my parents are very high in the political and medical world. I knew I couldn't tell them that I was pregnant because it would ruin their reputation for a 'Montgomery' to have a child as a teenager, let alone before they were married. We put her up for adoption and I don't know what happened, but, she ended up in girls home stationed in Seattle, so, here she is."

It was quiet for a while before she asked; "What is her name?"

"Ava Marie Shepherd." I replied.

She nodded in response before saying; "Go get your baby girl back, Addison."

"W-What?" I looked up at her, with tears still stinging my eyes.

"You obviously need her more than you think you do. She is your daughter, Addison." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. "Go. Get. Your. Daughter. Back."

She helped me up and made me look presentable before walking me back to the cafeteria. I looked at Callie as we walked back and she looked like she was on some sort of mission and didn't want to be bothered, so, I didn't mentioned to her that I was scared silly and didn't want to do this; what if she didn't want to come home? What if she hated us for making that decision? I mean, she is a teenager after all.

Every teenager hates their parents.

She burst through the doors of the cafeteria, causing some of the doctors sitting in the cafeteria to look in our direction as she looked around to find them sitting at the same table where we had left them just moments earlier. She pretty much dragged me through the cafeteria towards the table, letting go of me, she slammed her hands down on the table causing both of them to jump; "Come with me. Let's go for a walk."

Ava got up, thinking Callie was talking to her.

"Uh. No. Not you. Your mother wants to talk to you." Callie told her sternly, causing her to sit back down. "Derek, move."

I sat down in front of Ava when Callie left with Derek. We were sitting there for a long while before she said; "Listen. I'm sorry about earlier...I know you were trying to do what was best for me, a-and I appreciate that bu-"

"What do you think about living with me and your father?" I blurted out, kind of surprised that I was able to get some words out.

"What?"

"I want you to come home." I told her. "Ava, I made a mistake. And I have regretted that mistake every day for the past nineteen years. So, I am asking. Do you want to come home?"

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face for a long while. It got really silent between us and the silence was making me uncomfortable considering the position that I was currently in. I was about to say something when she replied; "Do you have any other children? I-I mean...Would I have to share a room?"

I laughed; "No."

"Okay." She replied with a smile. "Oh and...Mom?"

"Yes?"

She laughed; "Nothing...I just wanted to say it."

_Well Addison..._I thought to myself as I exited the cafeteria, going to try and find Derek to tell him..._You are a mom. _


End file.
